A Series of Fortunate Events
by Furyfur
Summary: A collection of one-shots that allows you, the reader, to sit back and wish this stuff would happen to you. Special thanks to Iceshadow. Pokemon lives are made better in all sorts of ways when I fire up my writing skills! I suck at summaries. Just read.
1. Ash

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**A/N: This is a new story of mine. A collection of one-shots that are very short and poorly written! Doesn't that excite you??? No? Read anyway. I want to thank Iceshadow, for giving me force…I mean, encouragement to write another Pokemon one-shot.**

Chapter 1: Ash

"What the hell are you doing?" Brock asked Ash, who, for some strange reason, was staring into the toilet.

"Misty…will come out of there…any second now…"

Brock, confused, looked into the toilet.

…After looking for five minutes, he sat down with Ash to wait for Misty.

Unbelievably, Misty's head popped right out of the toilet. She stared in shock at the sight of Ash and Brock, sitting like they were waiting for her. "Wah! Were…were you guys watching me???"

"Only Ash was watching you," Brock explained, still shocked that Ash was right. Ash waved stupidly. "Alas, I have no eyes."

"Misty, will you go out with me?" Ash asked.

"No."

"DAMN IT, MISTY! LOOK AT THE TITLE!"

Dawn appeared out of nowhere in a pink tee shirt that said, "Nobody throws Pokéballs like I do." "It's true," she said. "I have six words for Misty. A. Series. Of. Fortunate. Events."

"Good counting," Brock whispered to Ash.

"You mean that's not six words?" Ash whispered back.

"Haha. Good one," Brock snickered.

"No, really."

"Sure, I guess I'll go out with you," Misty said to Ash.

"Yay!" Ash shouted. He suddenly froze. "Stoic. Someone who is not affected by joy or grief."

"Whoa."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**What a great chapter that was! The best part is that Ash would never make a comment like that! Again, special thanks to Iceshadow. Stoic is my new word for Paul. ~Furyfur**


	2. Brock

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**Chapter 2: Brock**

Brock was happily sucking loser soup through a straw, when Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny ran up to him and threw their arms around him. "Brock, I'm so happy we're getting married!" They said in unison. They stopped, looked at each other, and started ripping each other's hair out, gasping and screaming heard all around.

Brock blinked in confusion. Were girls…fighting over him? Him, the one that used cheesy pick-up lines and got jabbed by a Croagunk whenever he got close to a girl. _Well, forget suicide!_ he thought. "Ladies, please, there's enough of Brock to go around…"

Brock was interrupted by an obnoxious voice. "Brock, baby, smile at the camera! You're gonna be a big star!" it said. He turned to see a whole crowd of news reporters and cameramen. "This is a breakthrough! Did anybody ever tell you that you had a great face for TV?"

"Did you say…" Brock started. "…TV?"

Lucy dropped to the floor and began to weep. "Just move on to bigger, better things and forget me!" she sobbed between recovering gasps.

Brock picked her up by the wrists and wrapped his arms around her. "No, Lucy, I will always be yours!"

"Brock…!"

"Did you just call that man Brock?" a person from behind them said. "Congratulations, Brock! You've won the lottery with your numbers: 1… 1… 1… 1… 1… 1… and 1! Here's your grand prize!" The man dropped a sack of money the size of Africa into Brock's hands.

"Wow! I _figured_ those would be the winning numbers! Thank you, short attention span!"

Lucy dug her head into Brock's chest and made a small humming sound of delight.

"Lucy…"

Another man's voice rang clear from behind them, this time cracked with age. "He killed yet another one? Send him to the gallows!" Brock and Lucy both turned to see heartless old Paul, his arms chained and hair tinged with dirt. He was almost unrecognizable under the thick layer of splattered blood that covered his face.

"Hey, hey! What'd I do? I didn't…ow!" His voice trailed off as they dragged him by the chains around his arms to the gallows to be hung.

…Then Brock woke up. "Damn it!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I had an excellent time writing the last part about Paul. Mw-Mwahaha- MWAHAHAHAHA!!! =cough= R&R. ~Furyfur**


	3. Drew

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**Chapter 3: Drew**

Drew was happily walking in a random field with unmoving blue skies and poorly drawn clouds. Yes, I draw the settings for my stories. A single rose petal fluttered from the sky magically. Drew, dazed, put his hands out like a cup to catch it.

…An anvil followed. "Curse the author…"

As Drew lay in the middle of the random field, unconscious, he was awoken when another rose petal fell from the sky and landed softly on his nose. More followed, and soon, little by little, Drew was skipping happily in a gentle storm of roses falling out of nowhere. _Roses falling from the sky? Am I in heaven? Or am I just in therapy again? _Drew thought. _Either way, I'll need more therapy when it's over. Just soak in the joy for now!_

Drew stared up at where the roses might have been coming from, the roses still pouring down, until the sun made tears stream down his eyes. A red-and-green sheet of roses was now covering the field, so Drew jumped right into it and made rose-angels.

"So Santa really did keep his promise!" Drew yelled in joy toward the sky. "It's finally raining roses!"

The best part, no more anvils haunting Drew until he died! It was a dream come true!

Drew continued to prance happily in the random field, not a care in the world. It was times like these that only happened when Drew had eaten Harley's cooking and was blacking out.

Suspended on a pole up in the fake sky was Ash and the authoress.

"How much longer do we have to do this? Ash asked her, pouring roses from a bucket.

"Until he's done with his moment now shut it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I'm going to point this out now so you won't have to figure it out later: It was me who put Misty in the toilet and bribed her to say yes. It was me who paid for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny to agree to marrying Brock. It was me who invited the news people, entered the winning numbers for the lottery with Brock's name, paid Lucy, and sent Paul to be hung. I also made Ash do the work for this chapter. Kya! ~Furyfur**


	4. Harley

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**Chapter 4: Harley**

Everything is already perfect in Harley's world, now shut it and read the next chapter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bet you weren't expecting that, now were you??? ~Furyfur**


	5. Max

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**Chapter 5: Max**

"Hey, Max."

"What's up, Max?"

"YO MAX HOW'S IT ROCKIN'???"

"…" Max said. Not very descriptive, but it was a very passionate, "…"

The reason Max was so surprised is that people were actually saying his name. Addressing _him_. He hasn't heard anybody acknowledge him in so long he almost forgot his name was Max.

"You…you guys are…"

"Max, long time no see!" a familiar voice said.

"Ash??? I thought you were trying to take over the Sinnoh region!"

"SHHH!!! I'm not trying to take over the Sinnoh region, I'm just trying to _complete_ it!" Ash said in a low voice. "I caught a Poliwag and thought of you, since, you know, it was weak and you're weak."

"Thanks."

"No problem! So, I thought you might like to have it! So the authoress used her author powers and transported me here. Here you go!" Ash said, dropping a Pokeball in Max's hands and disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

Max, dumbfounded, called the Poliwag out so he would know if he was dreaming or not.

He wasn't. A Poliwag popped out of the Pokeball.

Five seconds after it came out, it was surrounded with a white light and evolved into a Poliwhirl. "That was fast," Max said to himself. The Poliwhirl grabbed a Water Stone that appeared out of nowhere and evolved into Poliwrath. "My God," Max whispered. A group of kids surrounded him and Poliwrath, _ooh_ing and _aah_ing.

Behind the scene, another group of kids were surrounding a girl who was much older then them.

"That's right," the girl was whispering. "Just go walk past that nerd and call him Max, and 1000 yen is yours."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yeah, I'm so evil. Sorry for not updating in a while. Weekend! ~Furyfur**


	6. Ryan and Brian

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**A/N: Just in case your one of the foolish Pokemon fans who forgot these two, they were in the episode with the tag battle against Dawn and Ash. Dawn and Ash lost, even with a type advantage. Ryan and Brian are twins with greenish-blue hair. Brian has a Croconaw and Ryan has a Quilava.**

**Chapter 6: Ryan and Brian**

"Ryan!" the authoress shouted. "Brian! You guys are my favorite unappreciated background characters!"

"Gah!" Brian shouted. "It's our only fangirl! Run for your life!"

The authoress used her author powers to create a whole crowd of fangirls. "I'm feeling generous today, so not anymore! Attack!!"

The fangirls let out a fangirlish screech—Which, if you've never heard before, sounds more like a battle cry—and ran after the two brothers. Ryan and Brian turned around and bolted as fast as they could. A beautiful fangirl caught up with Ryan—All because he skipped P.E.—and kissed him softly on the lips. Ryan stopped in his tracks and gazed into her amber eyes, his own heart pounding. He leaned into her and kissed her again, this time staying that way.

Brian skidded to a halt. "Uh…Ryan…let's…err…let's go!" Thick with jealousy, he grabbed hold of another fangirl. "What's your name?"

"Ariel."

"Ah," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

The authoress blinked. "My work here is done. Read chapter seven if you want to see real romance. And yes, I normally do speak in third person, past tense."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yay for Ryan and Brian! They are awesome! ~Furyfur**


	7. May

**A Series of Fortunate Events**

**A/N: This is a romance chapter, not a humor chapter.**

**Chapter 7: May**

May sighed wistfully and dropped to her knees on the cold ground.

A field, just a lonely field, pink flowers dotting the green sheet of grass that lay on the ground. Morning mist still hung heavily in the air, turning all colors gray. May was lost, confused, alone. She shuddered as the cold air pierced her skin.

A jacket was placed on her shoulders. She turned her head surprisingly to see Drew, gazing at her almost angrily. "Why are you here alone?" he demanded. May just stared in surprise, not knowing how to answer. There was too much to tell: Being separated from Ash, Brock, and Max, wandering off into this field, straying for two days without food.

"Wh-Why are you here?" May retorted.

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here alone. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I've been wandering around hopelessly for two whole days."

"I'm surprised you ended up here. This is two minutes from society."

"Whaaaaat???"

"Haha! Oh, just come with me. You must've been walking around in circles or something. Silly girl."

"I didn't come from that direction! And I haven't been walking in circles! Just shut up!"

"Calm down. Why do you always get so fired up like that?"

The words hit May like a bullet. "It hurts when you talk like that, so shut up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hearing her voice echo nine or ten times, she covered her mouth and blushed.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt," Drew said after a long pause. "If that's how you feel, then I'm sorry. Come with me and I'll help you get back with Ash and the others."

"One question," May whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you find me here?"

"The authoress told me you were here."

"_Whaaaaat???_"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yes, let it be known that I suck at romance. Hope it was worth fifteen seconds out of your life reading. ~Furyfur**


End file.
